Ivan Vanko (film)
Rocksteady is a supporting antagonist in the 3rd season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was originally a human Russian arms dealer with ties to Shredder and The Foot Clan named Ivan Steranko. He is now a mutant Asian elephant who is one of Shredder's hench-mutants alongside his partner, Bebop. He made his debut in Enemy Of My Enemy. Official Description "I am a mafia Russian. I hate with my partner Anton Zeck the turtles and Shredder, who was an old buisness partner of mine, for I am now one of Shredder's henchmen, a mutated rock-head whose team is The Foot Clan."'- Rocksteady' ' ' Origin We do not yet know much about Ivan Steranko's origin except that he was born in 1967 and that he is from Soviet Russia, he wasn't as good at hunting as his brother Boltak, he and Shredder have been business partners for 10 years and he's got a diamond for a right eye because Anton Zeck shot the real eye out by accident. Appearance Ivan has long, white and black, rugged hair. He has a dark complexion and has a russian-like appearance. As Rocksteady: Rocksteady has a mutant Asian elephant with tusks (Goliath I from Goliath II) jagged smaller ears, with largest tuskers and strength ripping out of his long trunk nose and wears a green tank top, brown bandoliers and camouflage pants. His shoulder pads and knuckle dusters are fused to his dark blue purple upper on his skin and Magenta underneath on his skin. Personality Ivan has a rough personality. Having been born in a poor community with his father, Ivan did not learn much of the good ways. He has great love for his father, and cared much for his family. Ivan hated the Stark family for what they did to his, and plotted a revenge against them. Powers & Abilities Although a physicist, Ivan has powerful strength and is very good in combat skills. Combat Skills He is very good in combat skills, and is able to disarm and knock someone unconscious. Equipment Armors Ivan's first suit was a pair of Arc Reactor-powered whips attached to a hydrualic harness. Though they were crude compared to the technology in Tony's Iron Man suit, they were still powerful enough to easily cut through cars. His second weapon was a high-tech suit built from the resources he had available at Hammer Industries. It features a pair of upgraded, ion-based energy whips attached to spools, allowing them to be extended and reeled in when necessary. The suit also appeared to be more durable than the Iron Man suits, as it didn't even suffer any cosmetic damage when attacked by them. History Years Before Iron Man 2 Before Ivan was born, Anton Vanko, his father was once Howard Stark's trusted partner, but when the Arc Reactor was built, he tried to sell it. Howard found out what Anton was planning, he had him deported to Siberia, where he became an alcoholic in the destitute penal-colony land and blamed the Stark family for his disgrace. Ivan was arrested at some point for selling nuclear secrets to Pakistan. Iron Man 2 Many years later, Ivan and Anton heard the news that Tony was none other than Iron Man. Anton died soon afterwards, leaving his son his knowledge and the blueprints for the Arc reactor. Now greiving his father's passing, Ivan began building his miniature Arc reactor from the blueprints and designed his own repulsor-based weapon. Ivan was prepared to avenge his father by destroying Stark and his legacy. Ivan Vanko made his way to Monaco with a fake ID. At the Grand Monaco Racing Track, disguised up as a race track worker, Ivan stepped on the track and revealed his deadly weapons: a pair of electric-based whips. Tony managed to evade Ivan long enough for Pepper Pots and Happy to arrive and pin Ivan to the wall of the race track with their car. Pepper throws Tony the Iron Man MK V and it quickly gives Tony the strength needed to push the car away, incapacitate Ivan, and pull the ARC reactor from his harness, rendering his whips useless. Tony meets with Ivan while the latter is in captivity and Tony learns of Anton and Howard's conflicts, and the driving force behind Ivan's need to cripple the Stark legacy. Ivan is transferred to a high security prison and seemingly death row, but he is broken out of the prison by Justin Hammer, Tony's business rival, who had witnessed what Ivan was capable of in Monaco. Justin wants Ivan to improve his Iron Man-like suits to present at the Stark Expo, but Ivan proceeds to make a series of mechanical drones for the Army, Marine corp., etc. Justin is upset by this, but he displays the drones at the expo anyway, while keeping Ivan under surveillance at the Hammer facility. However, Ivan Transform into a Mutant (Goliath I From Goliath II) and kills his guards, breaks out of his room, and hacks the destroy Tony's business rival and runaway and War Machine's systems, ordering them to kill Iron Man and destroy the Expo. Black Widow and Happy get to the control room, but to find that Ivan has already escaped. Widow manages to return War Machine's systems to normal. When they finally destroy all of the drones, Ivan appears with powerful armor and more enhanced energy-whips. Neither can match Ivan's power, but Ivan is ultimately defeated when they fire repulsor rays at each other, causing a large explosion. The blast erupts and severely harming Ivan and his armor. Ivans armor and all of the drones then self destruct. Realizing that Pepper is in the detonation range, Tony rushes to get to her and saves her at the last-second. The explosions rock the ground of the expo, and Ivan is seemingly killed. Partnership with Justin Hammer Shortly after Ivan had been sent to prison, he was surpsised by the unusual lunch that was presented to him: a clay bomb in place of mashed potatoes. Along with this, an unknown man with a matching numbered jumpsuit is pushed into the cell with Ivan. Ivan overpowers him, places the explosives, and breaks out of the cell. However, as he is walking down the hall, he is spotted by a guard. As the guard approaches, Ivan snaps his neck. The explosives detonate, giving the impression that the man in the cell is Ivan, presummed dead. As he flees, he is grabbed and escorted by Justin Hammer's men to safety. When he arrived at Hammer Industries, he was treated by Hammer to dinner with him, as well as to negotiate his interests with him and make a deal. Ivan's one request was to have his "bird" brought to him from Russia. Gallery Bebop Rocksteady.png|Rocksteady Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Main Character Category:Mammals